Le fils, l'imposteur et la jeune fille
by Hotchpotch
Summary: KonxRukia... meuh non, c'est pas vrai... mais presque, lol


**Titre :** Le fils, l'imposteur et la jeune fille

**Auteur :** Hotchi

**Base :** Bleach

**Genre :** Humour

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, à Kubo (The God) Tite. Et le conte ? Euh, anonyme.

**Note :** Bon, voilà une petite adaptation d'un vieux conte laotien à la sauce Bleach. Comment ça, ça n'a ni queue ni tête ? C'est pas de ma faute, le conte est comme ça à l'origine… En plus, avec un titre tellement évocateur, que je m'en rappelle même plus (du genre « le fils s'en va retrouver son père au séjour des morts »… Véridique). Enfin bref, j'ai mis tellement de temps à trouver un titre (qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel d'ailleurs, ni d'évocateur) que rien que pour ça, je mériterai qu'on me donne les persos (Sieur Tite, je voudrais bien Renji, pour la peine !)

* * *

**LE FILS, L'IMPOSTEUR ET LA JEUNE FILLE**

CASTING

Le héro : Ichigo, accompagné de Zangetsu  
Parce ce que sa gentillesse le perdra un de ces quatre, moi j'dis !  
Ichigo : Hein ?  
Mais oui, mais oui. Pas la peine de faire semblant.  
Ichigo : --

Le père : Isshin  
Père indigne, vous comprendrez pourquoi (lol)  
Isshin : Quoi ? Lui ? Mon avorton ?

L'imposteur : Kon (dans Ichigo)  
Il me fallait un pervers sans scrupule, surtout envers Ichigo.  
Kon : Ca me dérange pas de maltraiter Ichigo et si en plus y a des filles…

La femme-esprit n°1 : Rangiku  
L'auto-stoppeuse devant qui tout mec normalement constitué s'arrêterait…  
Rangiku : Sauf que lui, ça doit pas être un mec alors…

La femme-esprit n°2 : Orihime  
Elle est trop gentille avec Ichigo ! C'est pas la peine de lui dire tout ce qu'il faut faire pour réussir XD !  
Orihime : Ah bon ? Mais sinon Kurosaki-kun risquerait de se blesser…  
Kon : C'est ça le but, voyons ! Ce débarrasser de lui !  
Je vois que Kon est déjà rentré dans son personnage…

Les alliés n°1 : Division 4  
Ils ont un rôle qui leur va parfaitement !  
Yasochika Iemura : TT  
Harunobu Akidô : --  
Yamada Hanatarô : '  
Je suis sûre que vous ne vous rappeliez même plus des noms des deux autres (ni de leur tête, d'ailleurs) lol !

Les alliés n°2 : Division 11  
J'ai besoin de gens costaud pour une mission difficile !  
Yachiru : Moi ! Moi ! Allez, viens Ken-chan !  
Ken-chan : Si tu insistes…  
Ikkaku : Y a de la baston ?  
Yumichika : Si Ikkaku vient, je viens aussi !

La jeune fille : Rukia  
C'est pour son sale caractère ! Orihime est trop douce pour ce rôle, j'avais pas le choix !  
Rukia : Euh, ça veut dire quoi ? J'ai pas un sale caractère, c'est juste que je me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, c'est tout !  
Renji : Elle A un sale caractère.  
BONG !  
Renji : La preuve.

Le père de la jeune fille : Byakuya  
Parce ce que bien qu'il soit en réalité son frère, il est très papa poule (lol)  
Bya : N'importe quoi…

* * *

Il y avait autrefois un vieux grand-père…

_(Isshin : Je suis encore jeune et fringuant !)_

Bref, un vieux appelé Isshin qui tenait un magasin d'armurerie, d'épées en tout genre et de bric à brac. Il était quand même vraiment très vieux…

_(Isshin : Même pas vrai ! T0T)_

… et sur le point de mourir, aussi il appela son fils Ichigo à son chevet :

"Fils indigne ! T'es même pas capable de t'occuper de ton père comme il se doit et voilà que je suis en train de clamser ! Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de pas m'oublier après ma mort, t'as pigé ? Et vient me voir de temps en temps quand je m'en irai au Soul Society si tu veux ton héritage ! Par contre, fais quand même gaffe, prend une arme avec toi au cas où, c'est plein de Hollows sur la route, t'auras qu'à fouiller dans le débarras."

Avant que le fils puisse dire un mot, le père mourut et le garçon resta seul…

_(Ichigo : Bon débarras…)_

Un an après, le garçon, qui faisait le ménage dans le bordel laissé par son père, tomba sur une vieille photo de celui-ci et se dit :

"Tiens, c'est qui ce vieux à tronche d'ahuri ?"

_(Isshin : Mais c'est moi ! Ton père !)_

"Ah oui, je crois me souvenir que c'était mon père…"

_(Isshin : T0T)_

"Ah oui, il m'avait demandé de pas l'oublier et de passer le voir au Soul Society. Ouais, ça tombe bien, j'ai pas envie de ranger ce bordel, je vais y aller. Bon, on va quand même prendre une arme au cas où… J'ai pas envie d'y rester, moi, au Soul Society, surtout en compagnie du vieux…"

_(Ichigo : Pourquoi je dois y aller ?)_

En fouillant dans les affaires abandonnées du vieux grand-père, il tomba sur une vieille épée toute ébréchée et rouillée. Sceptique quand à son utilité, il se mit en devoir de chercher une autre arme mais dû se résigner à la prendre, puisque son père, avant sa mort, avait tout revendu.

"Quel salaud ! Le vieux avait prévu son coup…"

Bien décidé à aller demander des explications à son père, il se saisit du sabre et parti sur la route du Soul Society.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit une voix l'interpeller. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui, se gratta le crâne et trouva enfin d'où venait la voix qui hurlait son nom depuis un quart d'heure lorsqu'il se pencha sur la lame :

"C'est pas trop tôt !" hurla le vieux Zangetsu.

"Euh…"

"Bon, pas le temps de discuter ! Sur le chemin, tu vas croiser une femme-esprit. Ne la laisse surtout pas t'accompagner et encore moins me toucher, même si elle use de ses charmes, compris ?"

Le garçon acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre et continua sa route. Et en effet, après un petit moment de marche, il rencontra une très jolie jeune femme-esprit blonde à forte poitrine sur le bord de la route, le pouce en l'air :

"Eh ! Tu vas où, gamin ?"

"Je vais trouver mon père", répondit celui-ci.

"Dans ce cas, je veux y aller, moi aussi !"

"Ben, pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?"

"Ben non, mais ça à l'air marrant là où tu vas. Laisse moi t'accompagner !"

"Ben, c'est que…"

Comme l'avait prédit le vieux Zangetsu, la jeune femme-esprit devant le regard indécis du garçon, commença à déboutonner son chemisier sur son opulente poitrine.

"Et puis, si je viens avec toi, je pourrais être ton esclave et porter ton sabre (entre autre), tu sais ?"

Mais le garçon était déjà en train de fuir au loin, les mains sur les yeux et hurlait :

"Non merci, je peux me débrouiller tout seuuuuuuul…"

_(Rangiku : Pfff… Et ça se dit un homme…)_

La nuit tomba et Ichigo continuait toujours sa route, infatigable. Au bout d'un moment, le sabre repris la parole :

"Demain, on risque de croiser la route d'un lion, alors fait attention ! S'il te demande de te servir d'esclave pour me porter ou te servir de guide, surtout n'accepte pas !"

Toujours obéissant, le garçon acquiesça et planta la tente pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, il rencontra effectivement un lion… en peluche sur le bord du chemin en train de faire l'aumône, qui l'interpella en le voyant :

"Eh ! Où tu vas ?"

"Je vais trouver mon père", répondit le garçon.

"Laisse-moi venir avec toi ! Je pourrais porter ton épée, je suis un expert en arme blanche !"

"Euh non, c'est pas la peine", dit le garçon.

"Alors laisse-moi être ton guide et te monter le chemin !"

"Euh…"

Le garçon hésita et comme il était pressé d'arriver à bon port, il finit par accepter la proposition de la peluche et ce, malgré les avertissements du sabre.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin et la nuit venue, préparèrent le campement pour la nuit. Il y avait juste à côté un grand trou qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un Shattered Shaft. Le lion, qui s'appelait Kon, alla se pencher au dessus du trou et dit à Ichigo :

"Eh, ton père squatte au fond de ce trou. Y a une maison, vient voir !"

"Ah oui ? Ca m'étonne pas qu'il vive dans un trou, ce vieux débris !"

_(Kon : Hé hé hé…)_

Le garçon s'approcha sans se méfier et alors qu'il se pencha pour mieux voir, la peluche le poussa de toutes ses forces, le faisant dégringoler tout au fond. Du fond du gouffre, il se mit à pleurnicher :

_(Ichigo : Attends, là ! J'suis pas d'accord ! J'ai pas envie de pleurnicher !_

_Moi : Désolée, mais c'est écrit là tend le texte. Tu vois ?_

_Ichigo : lis --_

_Moi : Je peux te faire pleurer à chaude larme si tu veux…_

_Ichigo : Euh non, laisse tomber…)_

"Aide-moi à sortir ! Une fois, ça m'a suffit !"

"Si tu me laisse prendre possession de ton corps, lui dit le lion, je veux bien te sortir de là, mais sinon, tu peux toujours courir ! Ha ha ha !"

"Quoi ? Espère ce malade, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ?"

"Parle-moi autrement si tu veux sortir, abruti !"

"Argh… Bon ok, mais pas longtemps alors !"

"Il me faut aussi ton sabre !"

"Argh… Bon d'accord ! Allez !"

La peluche l'aida alors à sortir du trou.

De retour en haut du gouffre, Ichigo dû donc s'exécuter et échangea son corps avec celui de la peluche. Il lui donna aussi son épée mais celle-ci se rebella et refusa net en retournant auprès de son réel propriétaire à chaque fois. Kon avait beau vouloir l'attacher à son dos, l'arme revenait sans cesse au côté du garçon dans le corps de peluche. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'énerver et s'en prit au « garçon » :

"J'en ai marre de ton épée de merde ! Pour la peine, tu me porteras sur ton dos jusqu'à destination !"

Le pauvre « garçon » dû s'exécuter malgré lui et croyez moi, c'était loin d'être facile vu la différence de taille. De loin, on aurait dit qu'Ichigo glissait au sol, accroupi et l'air énervé, une vieille épée traînant derrière lui. Mais après quelques mètres, le pauvre Ichigo, mort de fatigue, supplia le vieux Zangetsu de bien vouloir se laisser porter par Kon et ainsi le libérer de sa corvée. L'épée, prise de pitié, finit par céder et ils purent continuer leur route toute la journée.

Alors que le soir tombait, ils arrivèrent au village où demeurait le père et bientôt, aperçurent le gigantesque bâtiment où logeait celui-ci. Entre temps, le père était devenu un grand shinigami très respecté et avait beaucoup de domestiques sous ses ordres. Alors que les voyageurs descendaient le chemin qui menait à la bâtisse, le père senti la puissance spirituelle émanant du sabre et s'écria :

"Quoi ? C'est maintenant qu'il débarque, ce faux jeton ? Y a pas de doute, c'est bien lui, je reconnais la puissance spirituelle de son sabre… Zut alors, j'étais bien ici sans lui, moi… Bon, allez l'accueillir", ordonna-t-il aux domestiques.

Ceux-ci accoururent au devant des nouveaux venus et les déchargèrent de leurs bagages. Le père arriva et accueilli du mieux celui qu'il croyait être son fils, alors qu'en réalité, celui-ci suivait toute la scène d'un air médusé. Isshin se lia immédiatement d'amitié avec l'imposteur, bien qu'il trouva étrange que son fils ait autant mûrit durant son absence. Mais il oublia bien vite ses questions pour suivre avec fierté son pervers de fils qui courait déjà après les servantes. En attendant, le véritable fils se morfondait dans son enveloppe de coton en ce demandant ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour avoir un père aussi stupide.

Quelques jours plus tard, Isshin fit servir un légume dit « langue de serpent » que Kon apprécia énormément :

"Whouaaa, c'est trop bon ton truc, le vieux !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Hé hé hé ! C'est un légume spécial que m'offre une femme-esprit. Elle est la seule à pouvoir s'en procurer parce qu'elle dit que y a un super monstre terrible qui habite à côté."

"Ben merde, j'en veux encore tellement c'est bon ! Je vais envoyer mon esclave, en lui refilant ma vieille épée pour qu'il m'en rapporte."

Il disait évidemment cela pour que, en allant en chercher, Ichigo se fasse trucider par le monstre en question et qu'il en soit ainsi débarrassé.

Obéissant comme d'habitude, Ichigo s'exécuta quand même et avec sa vieille épée, descendit dans la vallée où poussaient ses légumes.

"Mais pourquoi t'es toujours en train d'obéir à tout ce qu'on te dit ?" demanda Zangetsu.

"Ben… Que veux-tu que je fasse ?"

"Ragh… Bon, tant pis, allons y, on verra bien ce qu'il y a. Mais j'en ai marre moi, si y a rien, on redescend sur terre, pigé ?"

"D'accord", répondit le garçon.

Au fond de la vallée, il rencontra la femme-esprit, Orihime :

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je vais ramasser des légumes « langues de serpent » pour mon père."

"Oh, je connais bien ces légumes puisque c'est moi qui les plante !"

"Ah, je peux en ramasser alors ? Mais attends, c'est vrai cette histoire de super monstre ?"

"Meuh non ! C'est qu'un tout petit hollow de rien du tout ! Un coup de zanpakutô et on en parle plus !"

La femme-esprit qui était tombée amoureuse du garçon pendant la conversation, décida de l'aider par amour, mais aussi un peu par pitié. Eh bien oui, son apparence n'étant pas des plus impressionnante…

"Bon, je vais faire diversion pendant que tu iras prendre des légumes, okay ? Mais fais vite parce que s'il t'entend, il risque de te sauter dessus !"

"Euh… D'accord."

La femme-esprit attira l'attention du hollow et pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, Ichigo se précipita et arracha plusieurs feuilles de « langues de serpent ». Malheureusement, ce faisant, il fit tomber son épée au sol et un petit « bong » se fit entendre. Le hollow se retourna alors et vit le garçon à ses pieds, les mains pleines de feuilles. Il poussa un cri furieux, ramenant à la réalité le garçon qui semblait hypnotisé. Machinalement, il se saisit du manche du zanpakutô et trancha net le masque blanc du monstre qui disparut en poussière.

"Whoo, on dirait que t'as fais ça toute ta vie !" applaudit la femme-esprit.

Elle l'aida alors à ramasser le reste des feuilles et lui dit au revoir. Le garçon la remercia chaleureusement et s'en retourna chez son père. L'imposteur fut surpris de le voir revenir mais se régala quand même des légumes, sans lui en faire goûter un seul.

Ce soir là, le père avait invité le célèbre barde Hitsugaya pour divertir son fils.

_(Hotchi : Allez, allez, chante, le mioche !_

_Hitsugaya : Plutôt mourir_

_Hotchi : Aucun humour, vraiment.)_

Après son tour de chant, il vint voir le père et lui dit :

"Eh dites, vous connaissez la fille du roi Kuchiki ? Paraît qu'elle est pas mal… J'dis ça parce que vous avez peut être envie de caser votre fils, m'enfin bon… Vous faites ce que vous voulez…"

"Hum… C'est une idée, ça… Je vais la faire chercher de ce pas ! Mon fils me sera éternellement reconnaissant pour ça, j'en suis sûr ! Et puis, il est temps qu'il passe enfin à l'acte, ha ha ha !"

"Ouais, si vous le dites…"

L'imposteur qui avait écouté toute la conversation, intervint :

"Ouiiii, une fille ! Amenez la moi ! J'espère qu'elle a une grosse poitrine ! Argh, mais je suis tellement pressé ! Je vais y envoyer mon dévoué serviteur de ce pas !"

"Hum… T'es sûr ? Il a pas l'air de savoir se débrouiller avec les filles…"

"T'inquiète, il fera l'affaire !" dit l'imposteur et il se retourna vers Ichigo : "Allons, vite, esclave ! Va me chercher cette belle fille !"

"La merde…" soupira le garçon sans pouvoir refuser.

Il prit son épée et parti. Loin sur sa route, il rencontra de nouveau la femme-esprit qui l'avait aidé :

"Tiens, bonjour ! Où vas-tu ?"

"Je vais chercher la fille du roi Kuchiki parce que y a un pervers qui veut se marier avec elle."

"Un pervers ?"

"Enfin, un lion, quoi."

"Un lion ?"

"Oui, bref, y a quelqu'un qui veut se marier avec elle, quoi !"

"Ah ! Ben, fais gaffe, parce qu'il paraît que le roi Kuchiki, il est terrible et il mange les petits enfants. Enfin, je te dis ça comme ça, hein… Oh et puis, fait attention sur la route, ne parle pas aux inconnus et regarde avant de traverser !"

Et elle le laissa là.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil tapait fort sur la route, il rencontra un petit groupe de personnes qui avaient l'air épuisés. Il s'approcha d'eux :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda celui-ci.

_(Orihime : Kurosaki-kun ! T'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit !)_

Un jeune garçon à l'air fatigué s'approcha de lui :

"Bonjour, je suis Yamada Hanatarô de la 4ème division. On est épuisés à force de faire le ménage pour toutes les divisions du Soul Society. C'est le grand ménage de printemps alors on n'a pas une minute à nous. Si quelqu'un pouvait au moins aller nous chercher de l'eau qu'on puisse se rafraîchir…"

"Ah, si ce n'est que ça…" répondit Ichigo.

Il posa son épée, pris des seaux qui se trouvaient à proximité et courut à la rivière la plus proche. Après plusieurs d'aller-retour, toute la division 4 fut entièrement remis sur pied et prête à travailler encore plus.

"Merci encore, lui dit Hanatarô. Tu nous as rendu un fier service. Les gens passent sans discontinuer par ici, mais personne ne se préoccupe jamais de nous, les shinigami de la division 4. Tiens, prends ce sifflet en forme de lèvres et la prochaine fois que tu as des ennuis, siffle et on viendra t'aider."

"Ah, merci."

Il prit le sifflet, le mis dans sa poche et s'en fut.

Un peu plus loin, il rencontra un autre groupe de personnes qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme au bord de la route :

"Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe ?" demanda Ichigo.

Une petite fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha de lui et lui dit de sa voix aiguë :

"Ken-chan, Ikkaku, Yumichika et moi, on se fait ch(bip) ! Tu veux pas venir t'amuser avec nous ?"

"Ben, je veux bien, mais comment… ?"

"T'as entendu Ken-chan ? Il veut bien s'amuser avec nous !"

Et avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique se soit d'autre, les trois autres sautèrent sur lui. Armé de son zanpakutô, il se défendit tant bien que mal. Ils se battirent ainsi jusqu'au soir, où ils finirent tous par s'écrouler de fatigue. Quand Ichigo se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il se trouvait tout à fait en forme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il retrouva les quatre comparses un peu plus loin :

"Merci Ichi pour nous avoir divertit ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas autant amuser ! Pour te remercier, prend ce sifflet en forme de portefeuille ! Si t'as un problème, tu siffles dedans et on vient t'aider !"

"Ah, ok…"

Il prit le sifflet, le mis dans sa poche et s'en fut.

Après une journée de voyage, il arriva enfin au château du roi Kuchiki. La nuit tombait déjà.

"Que viens-tu faire ici", demanda le roi Kuchiki.

"Je viens chercher ta fille", répondit Ichigo.

"Ah, tu viens chercher ma sœur, euh… Ma fille. En fait, elle fait ce qu'elle veut et je ne pense pas…"

_(Hotchi : Pssst… Hé, Byakuya, c'est bien de vouloir protéger ta petite sœur, mais bon là, t'as un texte à suivre, alors, steupléééé…)_

"Euh, en fait, je veux bien que tu l'emmènes, mais avant ça, j'ai quelque chose à te demander…"

Après lui avoir offert à souper, Byakuya pris trois sacs de riz dont il répandit tous les grains à travers la maison et la cours, de la sorte qu'il y en avait partout d'un bout à l'autre du domaine.

"Voilà", dit le roi. "Il faut que cette nuit, tu me ramasses tous ses grains. Si tu y arrives, je te donnerai ma fille, sinon, je te provoquerai en duel."

_(Rukia : C'que tu peux être sournois, grand frère…)_

Que faire ? Ichigo se rendit bien compte qu'il n'y arriverai jamais en une nuit et l'idée de se battre contre Byakuya le rebutait au plus haut point. Il commença néanmoins à ramasser sans grande conviction et en maudissant Kon, son père et la jeune fille en question. Au bout d'un moment, il se rappela du sifflet que lui avait donné Hanatarô. Le récupérant dans sa poche, il siffla dedans, sans trop d'espoir. Aussitôt, il entendit des bruits de pas et bientôt aperçut Hanatarô se diriger vers lui en courant, essoufflé :

"Bonjour Ichigo-san ! Heureusement qu'on connaît tout un tas de raccourcis… Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"Ben, je suis venu chercher la fille du roi mais il a commencé à balancer tout ce riz et je dois tout ramasser en une nuit pour pouvoir emmener la fille sinon, il me défiera en combat singulier et je risque d'y passer. Faut que vous m'aidiez, les gars !"

"Qu'à cela ne tienne, on va t'aider à tout ramasser. Après tout, on a l'habitude…"

La division 4 se mit fébrilement à l'ouvrage et au petit matin, tous les grains avaient été ramassés. Ichigo alla donc se présenter devant le roi :

"Alors, vous me la filez, votre fille ?"

"Hum… Bon, d'accord."

Et le roi lui confia sa fille pour qu'il l'emmène (vu la tête qu'il tirait, il valait pieux ne pas rester traîner).

_(Rukia : Et moi, j'ai rien à dire ?)_

Il faisait nuit quand ils arrivèrent dans les hauteurs. Ils décidèrent donc de rester là pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner lorsque que tout d'un coup, la jeune fille, Rukia, déclara :

"Maintenant au revoir. Continu ton chemin, paysan. Moi, je retourne chez mon père."

Et sur ce, elle s'enfui à toutes jambes et disparût loin à l'horizon avant qu'Ichigo n'ait pu réagir. Le garçon se mit à pleurer,

_(Ichigo : Encore ?)_

puis il lui vint une idée :

"Peut être que les gars de la division 11 pourraient m'aider…"

Il siffla alors dans le sifflet en forme de portefeuille et attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose, en se sentant vaguement ridicule. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il entendit une voix près de son oreille :

"Tu nous as appelés, Ichi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?"

Surpris, il se retourna pour voir les quatre personnes rencontrées sur la route.

"Ben, la fille que je devais emmener s'est enfuie et je me demandais si vous pouviez la ramener…"

"No probs ! Attends nous ici, on revient tout de suite !"

Et le petit groupe disparût à l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, il vit au loin un nuage de poussière. Quelques minutes après, le groupe arriva près de lui, les trois hommes essayant tant bien que mal de maintenir la jeune fille qui se débattait sauvagement en les traitant de tous les noms. Voyant Ichigo, elle se mit à lui hurler :

"Mais aide moi, paysan ! Dis leur de me lâcher !"

"Je veux bien t'aider, mais tu dois d'abord me promettre de venir avec moi."

"Grrr… Ce que tu peux être machiavélique tout d'un coup, paysan… C'est bon, c'est bon, je te promets de venir avec toi !"

"C'est bon, les gars, lâchez la."

"Tu sais, Ichi, s'était très drôle comme mission, je me suis bien amusée !"

Et la division 11 s'en alla.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc de nouveau seul :

"Si tu nous faisais à manger, j'ai eu la dalle, moi en t'attendant ! Tu me dois bien ça, non ?"

"Non mais tu rêves ou quoi ? répondit-elle. J'te signale que je suis pas ta bonne !"

Au bout d'un certain temps, Rukia se décida enfin à faire la cuisine, en échange de la promesse d'Ichigo de faire la vaisselle.

Ichigo la regarda faire, en craignant soudain le pire. Rukia avait l'air d'avoir du mal avec la cuisine. Pas étonnant quand on a autant de domestiques pour la faire, se dit le garçon. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'appela enfin pour venir manger.

"Tiens. Et je veux pas t'entendre te plaindre !"

"…"

"Quoi ? C'est quoi cette tronche ? C'est bien toi qui m'as demandé de cuisiner alors !"

"Euh… En fait, non, c'est pas pour ça."

"Ah ? Et pourquoi alors ?"

"…"

"Hé… Au fait, pourquoi je dois venir avec toi, moi ?"

"Ben justement, je me disais bien que j'avais oublié de te le dire."

"Vas-y, je m'attends au pire."

Et Ichigo lui raconta tout depuis le début. Lorsqu'il finit son histoire, Rukia déclara :

"Mais quel nul … Tu me fais pitié, paysan. Hum… Allez, emmène-moi donc voir cet imposteur que je lui règle son compte !"

Et ils partirent pour la maison du père.

Kon qui les vit arriver de loin, se précipita vers eux, en hurlant :

"Ma feeeeeeeemme !"

Arrivé à hauteur de la jeune fille, il s'apprêta à lui sauter au cou… quand le poing vigoureux de la jeune fille en question fit une brutale rencontre avec la mâchoire dans un craquement sourd.

"Hééé, fait gaffe ! C'est quand même mon corps ! J'aimerai bien le récupérer en bon état !"

"Ferma-là, paysan ! J'ai déjà la bonté de t'aider dans tes emmerdes, alors boucle-là !"

Pendant ce petit échange, Kon avait rejoint le père d'Ichigo qui lui prodigua ses conseils de tombeurs :

"Voyons, fils ! Essaye un peu de l'amadouer ! Elle vient juste d'arrivée, elle est encore timide. Soit plus doux !"

Kon retourna donc auprès de Rukia qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Isshin s'approcha de Kon et lui glissa d'autres conseils dans l'oreilles (qu'il ne vaut mieux pas entendre), redonnant courage à celui-ci, qui pour la troisième fois, tenta une approche.

Alors qu'elle piétinait rageusement le corps d'Ichigo inconscient, Isshin finit par s'approcher d'eux :

"Mais enfin, pourquoi es-tu si obstinée ? Tu viens de frapper mon fils et il va peut être en mourir ! Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi tant de violence ?"

Rukia le regarda dans les yeux avec une hostilité évidente, tout en continuant à frapper Kon :

"C'est très simple, vieux paysan. Jamais je ne voudrais comme beau-père un homme même pas capable de reconnaître son propre fils ! déclara-t-elle en montrant du doigt Ichigo sous sa forme de peluche."

Isshin regarda, incrédule, son soi-disant fils de 30 cm.

"Bon, évidemment, sous cet aspect, c'est pas trop ça…"

Et Rukia sorti son gant, replaçant Ichigo dans son enveloppe corporelle et Kon dans la peluche.

"Aaaaaaagh ! hurla Ichigo. Mais t'as complètement massacré mon corps, espèce de furie !"

"Arrête de te plaindre, imbécile !"

"Tu peux toujours courir pour que je t'épouse !"

"J'ai jamais dit que je t'épouserai, paysan !"

Pendant ce temps, le père observait et ce dit :

"Ah oui, en effet, je reconnaît mon imbécile de fils… Ah… J'aurai tellement aimé que se soit l'autre, le vrai fils ! Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ?"

Finalement, le père demanda :

"Y aura pas de mariage alors ?"

"NON !" s'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens.

"Ouiiiin, moi qui me faisais une joie de voir mon fils pouvoir enfin… enfin, vous voyez quoi…"

"Enfin, y a peut être une solution", intervint Rukia, pensive. "Vous aurez peut être votre mariage…"

Quelques temps plus tard, dans la demeure du père, un immense banquet fut préparé pour célébrer les épousailles du fils, Ichigo et de la femme-esprit Orihime, de laquelle il était lui aussi tombé amoureux (il l'avait confié à Rukia lors de leur voyage). Rukia fut évidemment invité à la fête où l'on mangea beaucoup et bu encore plus. Quant à Kon, Ichigo ayant eu pitié de lui, au lieu de le faire exécuter comme le voulait son père, se retrouva à servir pour le restant de ses jours, les membres des divisions 4, en tant qu'esclave dévoué et 11, en tant que punching-ball ou doudou pour la petite Yachiru, ce qui revenait au même. Ichigo pu ainsi couler des jours heureux avec sa femme sur terre où ils redescendirent élever leurs enfants, loin de la mauvaise influence du père.

FIN


End file.
